


Domestic (FR)

by NaitiaClo960



Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Le moment où l’on parvient à se sentir comme chez soi, c’est lorsqu’on commence à décorer la maison. Dean n’avait pas cessé de le répéter à Sam depuis qu’ils avaient officiellement établi leur quartier général dans le bunker des Hommes de Lettres. Cependant, chacun s’accordait à dire que le réfrigérateur était sans conteste leur partie préférée.[Suptober, jour 7]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951681
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Suptober 2020 (FR)





	Domestic (FR)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Un OS un peu plus court aujourd'hui pour me laisser le temps de rédiger les suivants. Merci encore et toujours à Noémie qui m'aide grandement dans les corrections :)  
> Bonne lecture !

Le moment où l’on parvient à se sentir comme chez soi, c’est lorsqu’on commence à décorer la maison. Dean n’avait pas cessé de le répéter à Sam depuis qu’ils avaient officiellement établi leur quartier général dans le bunker des Hommes de Lettres. Tout d’abord, il avait commencé par exposer ses armes préférées dans sa chambre : son fusil à canon scié, la machette qu’il avait façonnée au Purgatoire, un lance-grenade, les couteaux de combat de son père, son premier pieu… Rapidement, les albums souvenirs avaient quitté le coffre de Baby pour venir alourdir les tiroirs de sa table de chevet.

Sam avait fini par l’imiter en rangeant d’abord ses vêtements dans la penderie, puis sa pochette d’ordinateur dans le bureau, et finalement il s’était retrouvé à stocker un nombre incalculable de bouquins et de cassettes dans des boîtes près de son lit. Dean avait bien évidemment investi la cuisine aussi rapidement que possible et s’était construit sa fameuse "Dean Cave" tandis que Sam pouvait passer des nuits entières à dévorer chaque livre de la bibliothèque ou des archives.

Castiel avait également hérité d’une chambre — bien qu’elle ne soit que rarement occupée — et affectionnait tout particulièrement le calme de l’infirmerie, y veillant sur l’un des deux frères lorsque cela était nécessaire. Jack, pour sa part, était dans la seule maison qu’il n’ait jamais connue et chérissait chaque mur de ce repaire souterrain.

Cependant, chacun s’accordait à dire que le _réfrigérateur_ était sans conteste leur partie préférée du bunker. Celui des Hommes de Lettres n’était pas un simple frigo américain avec deux portes, ni même un frigidaire avec option minibar. Non, leur réfrigérateur était absolument gigantesque, avec plusieurs portes encastrées directement dans le mur et au moins deux mètres de métal en largeur.

Bien sûr, la nourriture mettait tout le monde d’accord — en particulier lorsque Dean se sentait d’attaque pour faire ses burgers maison —, mais ce n’était pas la seule raison pour laquelle cette famille affectionnait tout particulièrement le frigidaire. Ce n’était pas tant ce qu’il y avait dedans qui trouvait grâce à leurs yeux, mais bien ce qu’il y avait _dessus_.

La première personne à y accrocher quelque chose fut Sam. Fatigué de devoir répéter à son frère d’acheter des légumes, il avait alors rédigé une liste de course précise avant de l’accrocher avec un magnet sur la porte des bières, certain que Dean tomberait nez à nez dessus avant la fin de la journée. En réponse, Dean avait suspendu un autre post-it sur une porte plus bas avec marqué "Ici, bouffeur de racines."

Peu après, Jack s’était senti assez confiant pour y suspendre un de ses dessins, puis un deuxième. Castiel avait joyeusement ajouté le menu de ce restaurant chinois aux abords de Lebanon chez qui les Winchesters adoraient commander après avoir bouclé une enquête. Dean avait épinglé quelques recettes écrites à la main et Sam fut encore une fois le premier à mettre une photo d’eux quatre dans la bibliothèque, jouant à des jeux de société. Des mois plus tard, Dean y accrochait solennellement le faire-part de son mariage avec Castiel en dessous de la date de leur premier baiser, griffonnée amoureusement sur un morceau de papier. Petit à petit, le frigo s’était alors rempli de souvenirs et de post-it, une fresque de leur vie s’étalant parmi les portes de la surface en métal.

Il était minuit passé lorsque Sam décida d’aller se chercher un remontant pour continuer ses recherches parmi les archives. Il se dirigea comme d’habitude vers sa partie réservée du réfrigérateur quand un post-it d’un jaune éclatant attira son attention. Il connaissait tellement chaque photo de ce frigo que le moindre élément nouveau lui sautait maintenant aux yeux et il se rapprocha pour lire ce qu’il y avait écrit.

" _Je suis désolé. Est-ce qu’on peut parler ?_ "

C’était sans aucun doute l’écriture de Dean. Sam fronça les sourcils, les rouages de son cerveau grinçant dans sa tête. Il ne s’était pas disputé avec son frère récemment, c’était à peine s’il l’avait vu ces deux derniers jours. Jack était en vacances chez Jody depuis le début de la semaine et Castiel avait quitté le bunker pour… _oh_.

Dean et Castiel s’étaient disputés il y a cinq jours de ça. Sam n’avait pas vraiment compris la raison de la dispute, les deux concernés se criant dessus derrière des portes fermées avant de se murer dans le silence pendant des heures entières. C’était la raison pour laquelle Dean était resté enfermé dans sa chambre depuis mardi et que Castiel ne revenait que de temps à autre pour errer comme une âme sans but avant de repartir pour une durée indéterminée. Ce message ne lui était donc pas adressé, réalisa Sam. C’était une bouteille à la mer de son frère jetée à Castiel. Bien que l’ange n’avait pas besoin de boire ou manger, il était vrai qu’il aimait particulièrement regarder le réfrigérateur dès qu’il le pouvait comme pour se rappeler pourquoi il appelait cet endroit "sa maison".

Sam pinça les lèvres et décida de ne pas s’en mêler. C’était quelque chose entre son frère et son meilleur ami et il serait là si on lui demandait du soutien, mais pas avant. Quoique troublé, Sam s’empara d’une bière et de quelques tomates cerises avant de quitter la cuisine.

À sa grande surprise, le premier post-it ne resta pas très longtemps sur le réfrigérateur. Le jour suivant, il avait été remplacé par une note rédigée avec une écriture beaucoup plus soignée malgré l’austérité des mots.

" _Tu as dit tout ce que tu avais à dire et moi aussi._ "

Une colère froide transpirait dans les mots de Castiel. Sam était toujours dans la cuisine lorsque Dean y fit son entrée, se dirigeant vers la nourriture en premier comme à son habitude. Il était aussi présent lorsque les yeux de son frère tombèrent sur la note et qu’il se figea pour la lire en silence. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean détachait le post-it avant de le froisser et de le jeter à la poubelle. Il retourna dans sa chambre sans même se servir le petit-déjeuner qu’il était venu chercher.

" _Je suis un idiot. S’il te plaît, décroche ton téléphone._ " Disait la note suivante trois jours plus tard accompagnée d’une photo de Dean et Castiel portant des antennes de rennes pour Noël qu’ils avaient fêté en famille deux ans auparavant. Sam reconnut la main tremblante de Dean derrière chaque mot.

Sam se trouva rapidement à venir ouvrir le réfrigérateur plus souvent que d’habitude simplement pour savoir comment son frère et Castiel avançaient dans leurs disputes, inquiet pour chacun d’entre eux. Dean était toujours muet comme une tombe à ce sujet et il n’avait pas croisé Castiel depuis une semaine maintenant. Qu’importe ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux, c’était de loin le plus long conflit du couple à ce jour.

La dernière note de Dean resta sans réponse.

Lorsque Sam ouvrit un matin la porte du frigidaire pour prendre du lait, le post-it avait été remplacé par un autre toujours rédigé de la main de Dean.

" _Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word, Elton John_ "

Sam ne put empêcher un fin sourire de venir se dessiner sur son visage. Dean avait toujours été plus doué avec la musique que la parole, mais le simple fait qu’il choisisse Elton John dégageait quelque chose de fragile et sincère. Sam espérait que Castiel comprendrait le message. Juste en dessous de ce post-it était épinglée une photo de leurs mains liées, les alliances brillantes à leurs annulaires, ainsi qu’une large plume noire.

Effectivement, le jour d’après, la note de Dean était toujours là, mais cette fois-ci accompagnée d’un second morceau de papier avec une adresse.

" _716 E Montana Ave, 1312, Baker. Chambre 17. You’re the One that I Want, Grease._ "

Pas plus d’une heure plus tard, Dean avait rassemblé ses affaires et était déjà en train de trouver une excuse auprès de Sam quand celui-ci le coupa. Ils échangèrent un regard dont eux seuls avaient le secret avant que Dean ne hoche la tête et lui tape affectueusement l’épaule. La minute d’après, le moteur de l’Impala grondait dans le garage avant de s’éloigner, laissant tout le loisir à Sam d’aller prendre son petit déjeuner avec Jack dans la cuisine.

Lorsque Dean revint deux jours plus tard, c’était avec Castiel près de lui et un poids en moins sur leurs épaules. Sam se contenta d’un doux sourire avant d’aller serrer son frère et Castiel dans ses bras. Lorsqu’il se leva pour leur apporter des bières, il remarqua que les post-it n’avaient pas quitté le réfrigérateur. Cependant, jamais personne ne les enleva par la suite.

La famille se contentait simplement d’y ajouter d’autres souvenirs à mesure que la vie reprenait tranquillement son cours dans le bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> Je peux vous assurer que ce réfrigérateur n'a pas fini d'être rempli. J'espère avoir égayé un peu votre journée, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ou un kudo si c'est le cas :)  
> En vous disant à demain !


End file.
